


The Vinsmoke Family

by Emelian65



Category: One Piece
Genre: Assassination, Descent into Madness, Gen, Human Experimentation, Mad Science, Madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emelian65/pseuds/Emelian65
Summary: Drabble 1: Always Right.Drabble 2: 100% Success RateDrabble 3: DissapointmenDrabble 4: A meal to enjoy the day.A feast to enjoy the night.A cake for the family of 6.A body to show the people.





	1. Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Hello everyone,  
> First time I made something like this, hope you guys like it, a simple One-shot.  
> Edit: Decide to change this into a series of drabbles, some of them are going to be connected other not, hope you guys like them.  
> I’m making drabbles as I don’t think I would be able to rewrite the whole story, like a lot of you guys are able to.

**0000**

**Always Right.**

Vinsmoke Judge was a royal, being of a noble birth.

He had been born as the Second Son of the Vinsmoke Family, his elder brother and his twin, but slightly older, sister had all but assured that he would never see the throne of the Germa Kingdom, after all the throne could either go to the first son or to the first daughter. He was not an option, and not because he wasn’t a great leader, but tradition in the royal family was, like in most cases, more important.

At the time he didn’t care; he was too focused on developing his mind, theories about the origins of life being one of his most enjoyable and ambitious thoughts, and working his body much more than was common, he was an active member of the Germa 66, unlike his brother and sister who trained only the absolutely necessary to appease his mother, the current queen.

His family, thinking about his siblings always made him cringe.

His older brother, current Dauphin de Germa*, but the man didn’t care about their legacies, neither as a Scientist, his tutors had given up a long time ago not even the greatest of minds could teach those who don’t wish to be taught, nor as an Assassin, how unfit his body was.

And his sister, oh his dear twin, for as smart as she was, for as skilled as she was, enjoyed whoring herself around a bit too much, not caring about anyone or anything, hell if she had been born a man, he was sure the castle would be filled with babies or corpses.

Such nobles they were, nearly as bad as those on Mariejois, he mother had confide in him one day, that day he made his first decision.

And it was right.

000

Vinsmoke Judge was an Assassin.

Nor a simp0le hire to kill, the Vinsmoke family came from a legacy of those who worked between masses who couldn’t be pointed out even when they were in front of people, the first head of the Vinsmoke had been so skilled, all his targets dropped dead like flies and none had been able to point a finger at the regal young man that was near.

That legacy remained in the family, each son, each daughter was trained since the moment they could walk in the arts of swordsmanship, dagger control, hand-to-hand fight; they were taught how to collect information from the environment, how to extract information of persons they knowing or not, chemistry, poison making, anatomy, psychology, how to kill with only one strike, how to manipulate, seduction and much more.

All of that was what made one born in the Vinsmoke a Vinsmoke, they were a dangerous family; while most people, even the Government knew, of their mercenary militia hired for those who bid the highest price the Germa 66, what made them really dangerous where their cover operations, little by little the Vinsmokes had changed the world history by the whim of the highest price.

They were just like most of the royal families, and were way older than the Void Century, but people often forget about such facts.

But Judge didn’t, if his older brother, had been too unaware of the poison in his food, or his twin sister enjoying herself so much to see the knife at her back, left the throne on his hands, well he would take his kingdom and his family name, and make them even more glorious.

That was the right thing to do.

000

Vinsmoke Judge was a Scientist.

Working on discovering the Origin of life, a vain dream in his youth a reality in the present.

How things as Devil Fruits existed?

What was Haki?

He wanted his legacy to last beyond decades of work, to make his kingdom even if they didn’t actually have land, flourish and bloom.

He met a person who was way more intelligent than him, both were researching the same facts, it was, however thanks to the information collected by one of his spies that judge had met Dr. Vegapunk; a man that could shape the future, in ways the Vinsmoke hand’t.

He was not afraid of the knowledge Vegapunk held, he should, he was after all a smart man, but he only wanted to research for research sake, he cared little of the ways of the world, and from time to time he would let his heart get the better of him, allow his commonly confined emotions out and comply to a lot of whims of his patients and even his… research material.

It took some years but both were able to discover something, something that would allow them to find the origins of everything, life, devil fruits, Haki, everything… the Lineage Factor was discovered, and without the world knowing Germa had, once again, take a step into changing the world.

It was right as always.

000

Vinsmoke Judge was a man.

His heart filled with joy when meeting such a wonderful woman, her smile kind, her hands soft, her voice held a strength that no one could ignore her, she was a cook, but that didn’t matter to the man of royal blood.

It took Judge a long time of work, flattery and unknown kindness in him to woo the heart of the woman, but he didn’t care, during that time he had such a few thing to do apart from research.

When the revelation of her pregnancy came, he told her everything that he was, she accept him without a fuss or problems.

He was a noble? Their family would never lack anything.

He was an assassin? Their family would always be protected.

He was a scientist? Their family would be known to the next generation.

Some people would even say, that she was taking advantage of the noble madly in love with her but they couldn’t understand the real love they had.

When Linage was discovered, his first child was born, a beautiful girl, they called her Reiju, she was going to be the beginning of a new era, he knew that, however, her was body small, her breathing hard but he loved her as a father should, as a scientist he began his new research using the new knowledge on the Lineage Factor to develop something to help his small girl, to create a better future for her. It didn’t matter how many other children had to be used to refine the process.

But anything can easily be destroyed by life itself, Judge learned to late.

The second pregnancy of his wife was not unexpected, that she was pregnant with four children,that was not only unexpected but dangerous for a woman of her complexion.

His wife, the mother of his children, her fate sealed when she denied intervention, when she decided to give birth to her four children, it was the right moment to keep working on Reiju cure.

It was the right thing he could do.

000

Vinsmoke Judge was a father.

At least he would have like to be able to call himself one. 

Reiju had been nearly a year old, already starting her training, the process a success, the side effect nothing short of amazing, and with it a new era for the Vinsmoke and the Germa; that changed however with the birth of his four children.

It had left the body of his beloved beyond stressed, there wasn’t anything to be done about that, and she was now living on borrowed time, enough time for her children to knew her, enough time for them to care, at least for now.

His children had not been born healthy, the strain in their small bodies was too much, Judge knew that, and in a harsh decision he had to done.

He however didn’t want to expose the newborns to the process, he had to wait, Reiju had worked he had to held hope, so he began the process again, his first Ichiji, his second Niji, his third Sanji and his fourth Yonji, the four of them very small, but now they were strong, they would survive the harsh world.

And if the face of his wife showed relief when she was able to hold her five children, then judge was happy.

He knew he made the right decision.

000

Vinsmoke judge was in despair.

More and more wannabe assassins had managed to breach the security of his castle, all of them had been caught and deal with, some by the staff, other by the soldiers, and some of the more unlucky by himself.

The target… his family.

Probably the other nobles of the North Blue, they had always feared Germa, even if it was a Kingdom without land.

But age was finally catching to him, the hardest of decisions had to be made.

Using the process in himself, to strengthen his body and live enough for his children to be completely trained, and his wife, in hopes of recovering her body, was nothing but a gamble. Research had showed that attempting the genetic modification in anyone older than 1 or younger than 1 month could have more repercussions than benefits, but judge was running out of time, his wife was in a precarious state each passing day, and he himself staring to see the effects of a the life of an assassin.

A second decision was made, the choice of altering life beyond its normal rules.

He hope it was the right one.

000

Vinsmoke judge is a conqueror, he knew this, that’s why all the North blue would fall under his command, that’s why his army was unstoppable, that’s why he was one of the best scientist in the Kingdom of Science, that’s why he would become a King of Kings, that’s why he reject failure so much.

For when his wife didn’t show recovery at all.

For when his children were trained, harder, and harder.

For when one of them didn’t show the enchantments that his brothers and sister had.

For when he found his own notes, about the mental state of patients beyond certain age.

It was not his fault…

It was theirs…

He was always right wasn’t he…

**0000**

***Dauphin de Germa:** Well, I don’t know, it was the name of the heir apparent of France (the nationality Sanji is supposed to be if he existed in our world), Dauphin de France literally means the Dolphin of France, I know that the bird(possibly a Garuda) is the symbol of the Germa, and it’s becoming more obvious that Germa is based on Germany(and the Nazis), but well, please let this slide :P

**Final Notes:**

Nothing much, I have been thinking on making an AU with a Sanji that actually developed the exoskeleton his brothers and sister have.

But I don’t know, should I go for it?

**Edit:** Is it better now? I hope so, so yeah this universe is as close as cannon as possible, we don’t actually know anything about Judge past except for his desire to conquer all of the North Blue, wonder based on Hitler or Napoleon… probably the second.


	2. 100% Success Rate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinsmoke Judge was a scientist, he would never put his children in danger.  
> The other children however...  
> Well science need to keep going forward.  
> For Reijuu was not the First Success, nor was she the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: This one, well I had to think a lot about this one, but I had to see what I could get away.
> 
> It’s not connected story wise to the last one, as the last is as near as cannon as I could get with the current information available.
> 
> This one, while will take some elements of the last one.
> 
> Hope you all like it.

**0000**

**100% Success Rate.**

The Germa Kingdom, the most technologically advanced Kingdom that had ever existed, because of that the kingdom was also referred as the Kingdom of Science.

It was no surprise that the King himself was one of the best scientists in the whole world, so when the First Daughter of the Vinsmoke Family, Princess Vinsmoke Reiju was born with a weak body, it was no surprise that the research of the king proved itself useful to save the life of his daughter.

The little girl had been subjected to the process of genetic enchantment using the Lineage Factor, her breath had become even, her body had been healed, but it was of fools to think that the Garuda had used his daughter as the first patient test.

When one is a scientist working with life itself, well some sacrifices had to be made.

The first option had been the prisoners, but most were of other regions of the world, and Judge knew that each region had differences in their Lineage Factor, subtle difference, like the likeness of the skin being darker, or the colour of the hair, but differences nonetheless.

The second option where the habitants of the kingdom, this one had also been pretty quickly ruled out, the people of the kingdom were some of the smartest people in the whole world, they would quickly know what was happening, even more, if he asked for small children or even pregnant women.

The third option seemed the best course of action, women and children all of them native to the north blue poorest island and places, sick children sick pregnant women.

And so Vinsmoke Judge parted from the Germa Kingdom searching in one and many of the desolated places, the life of his daughter more important than anything for him.

But parents were parents, few of them wanted to give their children; he could understand.

So he made an offer the children would be trained as servants, he had assured the parents, some were grateful as a servant of a noble especially a servant of the Vinsmoke family always had a roof over his head and most than never food in his belly.

If the Vinsmoke family trained their servants as hard as their own children, and if the experiment would not be completely safe for them, well… the ones that showed results would be alive and his daughter cured.

That’s all that matters

0000

It had been a success, his daughter not the first one of course, after several failures and some children becoming more beast than human, if they lived during the whole process, he had succeeded.

An idea had surged in his mind, Dr Vegapunk had been, after all, trying to replicate the Devil Fruit effects on some object, and the rumours said he had developed an artificial Devil Fruit, Judge wouldn’t know, the man had been apprehended by the marines years ago and his research became part of the government.

The idea of using the proprieties of the Devil Fruits that altered the Lineage Factor began.

Success was almost immediate after that, the ground of the process already laid down, the children showing talents and abilities that no normal person would, something like a powered down version of the Devils Fruits that he had investigated so much; but without the drawback of swimming or even the weakness to sea stone.

Who could have said? In the searching for helping his daughter, he discovered something beyond amazing, beyond wonderful, beyond powerful…

0000

In one world Judge would have left it like that, in one world Judge would have never seen if the process had a failure rate.

But in this world…

Judge know it had been luck when he saw it, good or bad, he wouldn’t know. It was strange, so strange, and it clearly showed that something in the process was wrong; a pair of twins of 9 or 10 months, one clearly showed the enchantments, but the other one, the other was painfully normal, nothing was wrong with him but nothing was extraordinary, the boys had been healthy according to the notes in their process, so the genetic enchantment had failed in one of the twins.

So he returned to the process, he didn’t know how much would the failure rate be, after all, most of the children tested hadn’t had siblings and the ones that had shown the enchantments, so maybe it was something that could only happen in the exact same genetic sequence, the twins as his most precious resource allowed judge to discern what had gone wrong with one of them.

When his four children were born, just a few days after the rework of the enchantment process, Judge knew he had made the right decision, whether it was because of the mix of his and his wife blood, or because they had been quadruplets, the children had been born extremely weak, and if the old process had been used there had been a very small chance, but a chance nonetheless of one of them dying, dying because of his own failure.

He couldn't allow that.

Ichiji, Niji, Sanji and Yonji, had received the same enchantments as their older sister, all of them quickly showed the results of his work.

All of them would be members of the Vinsmoke family.

All of them would make Judge proud.

All of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Notes:  
> So any opinions of this one, probably going to write more drabbles of this universe at a later date, please enjoy yourselves.


	3. Dissapointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: This one is close to cannon, in this universe, things that did happen, Sanji was in the Orbit when Zeff attacked and he ended up in the Baratie helping Zeff in building it.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter like you enjoy the other ones.

**0000**

**Disappointment.**

“We’re headed towards their town right now” exclaimed Luffy loudly at the moss head inquiry, he often wondered how he could be so cheerful, even more after what had just happened with the strange Grand Line climate.

“What, so we are giving them a ride? It’s not like we’re obligated to or anything.” asked the green head again.

“I know”

The moss brained samurai got down to their level to stare at them, Sanji wondered if he was thinking of throwing them out, or maybe getting information from them maybe he was smarter that he looked.

“Hmm… There’s something sinister about your faces… What did you say your names were again…?”

“M… Mr. 9…”

“And I’m Miss Wednesday”

Sanji turned out the rest of the conversation, he was still laying on the deck of the ship after all, but it was not an impediment; those names had left a bad after taste in his mouth, he then remembered a conversation that he had, not long ago, just before the crossed they had crossed the redline.

0000

_“There is an interesting organisation in the first half of paradise” explained the Den Den Mushi with a feminine voice_

_“Really? I don’t suppose you want me to talk to them. I cannot simple get away from the crew to do business for home you know” answered Sanji, the galley of the merry empty, too early in the morning for anyone in the crew to be awake._

_“No, nothing like that; our spies had returned with worrisome information”_

_“Information? Of what type?”_

_“The one that can end up with a buster call…”_

_Sanji stopped to light a cigarette, his expression fierce_

_“Tell me about it.”_

0000

Sanji wished he had asked more but after, Shichibukai(Which one, really didn’t matter), Ohara survivor(the Demon Child), In cover Princess(Of which nation unknown) and codenames of Mr. Number and Miss Day/Holiday(somewhat original) he had hoped really hoped that the crew of the Straw Hats, with whom he was searching the All Blue, while leading a very likely candidate to Pirate King to Raftel, would not come across them although it could be interesting to see what could amateurs do,they could be interesting.

The blue haired girl in front of him seemed familiar, but it was obvious that she was a resident of the Grand Line, so that meant that he hadn’t seen her in the Baratie, only Mihawk and from time to time one of the sons of Big Mom went to the sea restaurant all the way from the Grand Line; which meant he had met her from before his job at the Baratie.

“Look…! The first leg of our journey is over.”

“I see a giant cacti!”

0000

The blond cook, couldn’t believe the luck of the crew; he had to ask to whoever would hear if there was a god watching over them… or a demon getting a good laugh on them; heck with everything that had happen it wouldn’t be too farfetched to believe that both were tossing a coin to decide who was intervening next to get the more laughs out of them.

Shortly after arriving at the island Sanji had believed in the demon, all of the people there were either, completely delusional or bounty hunters, and by the way, some of the nuns moved attempting to conceal their weapons it was obviously the second option.

When the feast had been held, he knew their luck was over and at least one of his crew member would end up dead.

There were so many types of poisons that could be used in foods and drinks and while he was immune to a good quantity of them, thanks to the training of his dear old father, it didn’t mean that he was immune to all of them, then it was the crew, they had drink they had eat everything offered to them.

Then it came to the first slimmer god luck and the first of many disappointments, nothing had been poisoned, nothing had been drugged, nothing, not the drinks, not the alcohol, not the foods, not even the plate of welcoming cookies.

Ok, they were not famous in this sea, and judging by Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 reactions to their sailing skills they had been underestimated but still a bit of numbing in their drinks, he had counted 10 chances for his drink, 30 for Nami’s, 50 for the damn swordsman, like seriously it was insulting.

Then it came down to a fighting between his crew members for shit and giggles, like seriously sometimes he wondered if Luffy was touched in the head saying someone was good just because they give you food.

In the end, after Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 disappearing act, they had been so weak, Luffy and the moss head had completely ignored them, were they seriously assassins? Or just people believing they were assassins?

After the whole ordeal was over they  had become employed by the Kingdom of Alabasta; unofficially, of course, he had arrived at the ship earlier than the rest starting everything to go, apart from the big explosion at the other side of the coast, alright maybe Baroque Works was not full of useless people.

…

…

…

Or maybe they were full of overconfident people if the bullet graze in “Miss All-Sunday” cheek and her wide eyes were anything to go by.

It had happened quickly; he understood not being taken seriously, but come on believing that they couldn’t hurt her because of her Devil Fruit… or maybe she was not expecting such a quick and harsh reaction, please Ichiji was way better with guns than he, his brother would have filled her head with sea stone bullets before she could utter a word speak.

He had jumped away from the hands, an automatic reaction, Niji was way faster than her and his surprise attacks would commonly be covered with electricity; it taught him to dodge the hell out of any type of unusual movements, Zeff leg training had allowed him to improve his speed, Ussop had not been as lucky and had been tossed around to the ground.

He had landed at the side of Luffy and when she had put that smirk on her, and a hand had appeared on Luffy back head he had reacted on instinct.

Bam!

“Sanji!” Luffy voice was heard just as the gun had gone off.

“Such a shame to have to hurt such a beautiful face.”

Really Baroque Works… such a disappointment.

His sister preoccupation had been for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Notes:  
> Rewritten three times as I couldn’t even get the general plot right the first time.  
> And now before anyone tells me anything on this one shot happens in the same universe than the last one "100% Succes Rate", it means Sanji was successfully genetically enchanted and as such remained in the Germa kingdom and under his father tutelage much more… but how did he ended up at the Baratie, he was in the orbit and he suffered from starvation that still happened but why was he in the orbit... well that’s for another shot don’t you think?  
> So, please opinions, maybe review if you want?  
> And if anyone out there knows their grammar with a Nazi-esque regime and that person wants to help me with my grammar, that means if that person desires to become a beta, then by all means PM me.  
> I'm not that good but maybe we can make beautiful works together?


	4. Meal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal to enjoy the day.  
> A feast to enjoy the night.  
> A cake for the family of 6.  
> A body to show the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:   
> This was supposed to be up yesterday but, as in my country Halloween is not really that important I forgot, as today is the Dia de los Muertos I decide to post it today.  
> Please enjoy.

“You know that father hates seeing you cook.”

Four boys and one girl, siblings, were seated in the middle of a room talking, in front of them several books lay open and on the table in front of them lay a human body.

“And how does he expect me to blend in when a job takes me to a restaurant, those are the best place to deal with a target, and being a chef would be the best way to quietly deal with them” exclaimed one of the boys, his blond hair the same colour as the hair of his siblings as covering his left eye, his right cheek had a slight bruise.

“I think he believes that if you hide as a waiter it would be enough.” Spoke the only girl in the circle of children while inserting a needle into one of the body limbs, the limb jerked as if had been electrocuted and the went still. “But more and more time passes and he definitely seems to get more strange, his pride as assassin seem to have left him”

A pair of eyes opened.

“Of course, didn’t you know he had been saying a lot that he wants to conquer all the North Blue ‘become again the rightful King’ ‘let everyone know of my name’.” exclaimed the same boy while using a blade to cut one off one of the fingers in the body, the limb that had been attached to the finger jerked in pain.

“Idiotic what would he do with that, he would make an easy target and then what, we still have a lot of enemies and some aren’t even from here.” spoke a boy with goggles his hair longer than his brothers but shorter than his sister.

“His mind is  wrong, his greed had become too much.”

“Shut it!” spoke one of the boys to the body while he held a wet appendage between his finger and a pair of very sharp scissors.

Snap, snap, splash

“Sanji give me the gag,” the boy started helping his older brother with the body which was jerking a lot he saw the bruise on his brother cheek and sighed “You need to remember that he hates to be told of his failures, mother was a failure, father hates anything to do with mother hence he hates cooking simply as that, that’s why he hit you” the older siblings and Sanji frowned at the word of the boy but nothing in his reasoning was wrong.

“Father is becoming very emotional and weak, he makes me remember what grandma told us…” spoke the youngest of the children in an excited voice, while taking a needle, some thread, the detached finger and the mutilated tongue.

 …!

All the noise and the jerking stopped…

“You mean how father inherent the throne?”

“Yeah remember what she told us, she had been so proud”

000000

It was an afternoon of success, at least which was what Judge tough, his five children had been progressing faster and faster, they had finally been able to acquire useful body parts of bodies without the subject dying and then returning them to them while they were unconscious.

As celebration Judge had allowed Sanji to cook a desert, but only because his third son had told him that he would never cook again, as long as he and his siblings were allowed to enjoy the treat.

“Father, welcome” Judge saw his young children sitting around the table in the throne room, then he saw the delicious looking flan in his table none of his children had a piece of it yet.

“Mm? Were you waiting for me my children?” asked amused at his children manners, of course, they would wait for him.

“Yes, father” spoke his youngest “Sanji didn’t let use have a piece of the cake, he wanted all the family to taste it at the same time.”

Sanji looked at his younger brother in annoyance and proceed to cut the flan serving his siblings and himself large portions of it, and his father a little bit more than them.

Ichiji quickly served his brothers and sister a glass of juice, and turn to his father to offer him one, but Judge deny it, it was a nice afternoon a glass of sweet wine would go great with the cake.

“So my children, I heard you managed to successfully recover body parts while leaving the subject alive”

“That correct father, Yonji even managed to sew back the whole hand and finger without leaving a trace” grinned Niji with a spoon full of flan in his mouth and reaching for his glass of juice

“We also learned a lot of things about in history today, like our no existent family” exclaimed Sanji while drinking juice,

“True, no member of our family should have been as easy as to dispatch as those disgraces” exclaimed the patriarch proudly “they weren’t fit to rule so now they aren’t here to impose their useless existences”

“Uhm… I see” Ichiji nodded in understanding. “So if a member of the family seems useless is correct for us to deal with them”

“Indeed if a member of the Vinsmoke brings shame or embarrassment he or she should eliminate, that’s the way of the Vinsmoke family.”

The dessert was coming to an end when Reiju decided to talk more about their classes.

“We also learned more about poison with Dr Combeferre, like how slow action poisons are so hard to hide because of the horrid smell and colour they had but the useful thing is the fact that you only need very small doses of it” exclaimed happily the girl.

Judge blinked a bit at his daughter words, he was feeling tired, how strange, he didn’t remember doing much that day, which was wrong on its own right, the North Blue could not have a weak ruler.

“Yeah, later we learned that quick acting poisons were not visible neither could you taste them but any food in contact with them would quickly root” murmured Yonji while finishing his juice.

Judge breath start to slow and the man tried to stand but he couldn’t. His children were still eating, they were eating at such a slow pace, he hadn’t questioned it.

“Yeah, Sanji even learned to completely hide the taste of the slow acting poison and the colour in the food you know, but only in sweets” it was Niji who said that liking the remains of cake from his spoon.

It made sense…

How did they dare!

He was their father!

He was their creator!

He was their king!

How dare they to kill him in such a cowardly manner!

Without even confronting him!

“He also made a great antidote juice, you know? Too bad you wanted wine” said Ichiji casually

He had been played like he played his older brother, his stiff body didn’t move.

It had taken half of conversation and about 5 pounds of cake.

Reiju stood from her seat, her juice untouched and went to call the maidens. “Rest well father.”

Ichiji didn’t even blink while he drank the rest of his juice “Close your eyes father you seemed tired.”

“It’s time to sleep father, don’t’ worry.” Murmured Niji while leaving the room

“Good night father,” said Yonji while turning on his headphones getting away while listening music.

Sanji walked toward the blond man and gave him a hug “Sleep well father. Thank you for enjoying my dessert.” The boy smiled.

…

…

…

…

The body didn’t.

 

 


End file.
